Desde donde quiera que este
by Ary666
Summary: A veces son necesarias las desgracias para ser sincero uno consigo mismo


**Desde donde quiera que esté…**

Te quiero…

_Esas dos simples palabras no hacían mas que resonar en mi cabeza a cada instante y a medida que el plazo acababa mi angustia crecía_

_Nos habían dicho que no serían mas de dos horas. Y ya llevaba una y media. La verdad, el poco hueco en mi cabeza que dejaba libre el miedo de ocupaba la duda._

_Duda de no saber donde estaba_

_Duda de no saber si seguía viva_

_Duda de no saber si esto no era mas que una pesadilla o estaba ocurriendo de verdad_

Hacía tres horas aproximadamente, Yamamoto Genryuusai convocó a capitanes y tenientes de los 13 escuadrones. A decir verdad, no me entere de todo lo que dijo, bueno, más bien de nada, por que mi atención se había estancado con las palabras " ataque sorpresa" y "voluntarios"

Durante los diez minutos siguientes a la explicación de Yama-jii todo era confusión, no solo en mi mente, sino en la de todos los presentes también. Finalmente, ella dio un paso al frente en medio de un silencio sepulcral. La mire desconcertado, como no había prestado atención no me había enterado de nada, pero cuando ví a Yama-jii asentir complacido y tenderle un equipo de radio – escucha comprendí que ella era la voluntaria que había pedido el comandante para ir a la zona atacada.

Quise detener todo esto, decirle al viejo que iría yo, pero Renji, a mi lado, me agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza

Es un suicidio que vayas tú – murmuró- ella estará bien.

Le mire desconcertado, parecía que no había entendido poco correctamente. Le pregunte con la mirada que estaba pasando, pero él se giró hacia su capitán, que le daba ordenes en esos momentos. Genial.

Hisagi…. – susurró una voz a mi espalda- ven conmigo por favor.

Me gire y la ví, cabizbaja, colorada como siempre que me hablaba. Asentí y fui tras ella. Salimos del cuartel y nos sentamos junto a los muros del Seiretei. La miré, esperando a que dijese algo, pero ella no hacia mas que jugar con los mechones que sobresalían de sus trenzas.

No lo hagas- espeté, de repente. Me miró sorprendida y me arrepentí en ese mismo instante de haber abierto la boca – quiero decir…. Taichou…que…que haría el Seiretei si…

¿Si me ocurriese algo? – esbozo una sonrisa triste y me miro fijamente- seguir adelante, como siempre a hecho y siempre hará. De todas maneras…no es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa ahora mismo.

Y….¿qué es? – tragué saliva, la verdad es que no sabia si de verdad quería escucharlo.

Me preocupa… que…que harías tu… si a mi me … bueno…si yo….

Su voz se apagó y agacho la cabeza, me quede paralizado durante unos instantes, ¿ que demonios estaba pasando? Sin escuchar los gritos de mi sentido común dentro de mi cabeza la cogí suavemente la barbilla y alze su rostro nuevamente, cuando ví que por su rostro, extrañamente pálido, corría un torrente de lagrimas me di cuenta de cuan grave era la situación. Tratando de darle fuerzas que ni yo mismo tenía acerque mis labios a sus mejillas y besé sus lágrimas. La sentí temblar bajo mis labios y me separé de ella, temiendo haber hecho algo inoportuno

Lo siento…. No tenia que haber hecho eso….

Tranquilo…..- tratando de recuperar la serenidad se seco las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de mi y me miró fijamente.

El sentir sus oscuros ojos fijos en los míos me provocó un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Ya no podía soportar mas la situación y olvidándome de su rango, del mío, y de la situación actual la besé.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado no me rechazo, sino que entreabrió sus labios para darme un mayor acceso a su boca. Olvidándome del mundo probé al fin ese paraíso que me había estado vedado durante tanto tiempo.

La verdad…no recuerdo el tiempo que paso, pero antes de lo que hubiese deseado ella separo sus cálidos labios de los míos y se levantó; a trompicones me levante tras ella y la miré, deseando que se parara el tiempo y que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no sucediese

Te quiero…. – susurró, y tras una fugaz caricia en mis labios se marchó.

Me quedé solo, en medio de una lluvia incipiente, con lágrimas en los ojos, asimilando lo que había pasado y deseando que no ocurriese lo que ella y yo sabíamos que pasaría.

Al rato, cuando reaccione, me dirigí todo lo rápido que pude al cuartel, acababa de cumplirse una hora y 5 minutos desde que ella había sido mandada a la tierra, y aun no sabíamos nada de lo que había ocurrido. Me senté en el suelo a esperar.

Te quiero… 

_Esas dos simples palabras no hacían mas que resonar en mi cabeza a cada instante y a medida que el plazo acababa mi angustia crecía_

_Nos habían dicho que no serían mas de dos horas. Y ya llevaba una y media. La verdad, el poco hueco en mi cabeza que dejaba libre el miedo de ocupaba la duda._

_Duda de no saber donde estaba_

_Duda de no saber si seguía viva_

_Duda de no saber si esto no era mas que una pesadilla o estaba ocurriendo de verdad_

De repente, un pitido estridente resonó en toda la sala, la alarma. La señal de que el plazo había acabado.

Y ella no había vuelto.

Pasaron dos días, y por mucho que habíamos buscado no habíamos localizado su reiatsu, ni sabíamos nada de lo que había pasado así que trás insistir bastante al primer escuadrón ,Renji, Ikkaku y yo obtuvimos permiso para ir al mundo real a buscarla.. ..

Cuando llegamos a la zona a la que la habían mandado se me encogió el corazón, eran ruinas en su mayoría, no había ni un solo edificio en pie. Con la desesperación por bandera comenzamos a buscar entre los escombros, y después de un rato buscando las voces de Renji nos guiaron a un callejón cercano donde según él había un pequeño bulto

Ikkaku y Renji me hicieron una seña y avancé solo a lo largo del callejón deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese quien yo creía….. y quien era en realidad

Quise maldecir con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, pero no pude hacer mas que arrodillarme ante su cuerpo y dejar que todo mi dolor saliese a la superficie.

Ellos, al verme, comprendieron que al fin, habíamos encontrado lo que buscábamos y contactaron con la sociedad de almas para que nos abrieran la puerta que nos permitiera volver a nuestro mun…. No, a su mundo, un sitio donde no estuviese ella no podía ser mi mundo

Al oírles cogí con cuidado su cuerpo y me volví hacia ellos, deseando que las lagrimas que nublaban mi vista no me hiciesen caer.

El silencio fue sepulcral cuando llegamos. Todos miraban el pequeño cuerpo que descansaba en mis brazos sin saber que decir o que hacer; hasta que un chico del cuarto escuadrón me la arrebato con delicadeza y se la llevó para, probablemente, realizar una autopsia

Los días siguientes los pase siendo una simple sombra. Un asomo de lo que un día fui…gracias a ella. No podía dejar de llorar, ni de recordarla…

Una noche volvía a mi habitación cuando encontré que el mismo chico del cuarto escuadrón me estaba esperando. Al verme sonrío amablemente y me tendió una carta.

El entierro será mañana….- murmuró, y se dio la vuelta para irse- eso estaba en su uniforme….esta dirigida a ti.

Se marcho. Y me dejo solo con mi desconcierto y el temblor de mis piernas.

Abrí el sobre e identifique su letra de inmediato. Y no pude hacer mas que llorar al leer.

_Shuuhei….._

_Tu y yo sabemos lo que es una guerra….y lo que pasa en ellas. _

_Acabo de escapar de Noitora y estoy herida, no creo que pueda volver…. No en este estado. Las cosas no han salido como creíamos…son muy fuertes. Por favor, ten cuidado._

_No escribo esto para contarte lo que a pasado…sino para despedirme._

_Créeme, el que me besaras…y el saber que me quieres de la misma manera que te quiero yo es lo único que me da fuerzas para continuar luchando…. Luchando por volver a verte…. Por volver a tenerte cerca…_

_Sabes? Siempre te e querido. .pero jamas e tenido el valor de decírtelo…. Que idiota soy… _

_El otro día …sabíamos que era una despedida, que no nos volveríamos a ver…y me sentí tan feliz que ahora me arrepiento de no haberte confesado antes lo que sentía en realidad, de no poder haber pasado mas tiempo a tu lado…. Creo que será lo unido de lo que me arrepienta en mi vida. _

_Por favor, cuídate, esfuérzate y se feliz, quiero que sepas, que desde donde quiera que esté; siempre te voy a cuidar, a proteger, y a amar. _

_No me olvides…._

_Soi_


End file.
